Padawan swagger
by jaguar101
Summary: Jaguar Jade is a former gangster and presnt padawan. now she, 6 clones, and Ahsoka tano must go under cover as gangsters to stop drug selling under the watch full eyes of there masters.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own star wars the clone wars please review (be nice)**

**sorry its sooooo short but im in school right now and im doing work while wrieng a paper (yuck)**

**oh yeah, i need some gangster names for chapter two **

**Jaguar**

"Clone team 57 please report to hanger 13, clone team 57 please report to hanger 13" someone said on the enter come. "Guess that's us" lieutenant D.J said to his clone brother lieutenant Raff who was lisining to his favorite song. both of them were fully armored minus ther helmet. "Hey where's Deep?" Raff asked as he ran a hand through his blond spiky hair as he referd to his other brother. "He's probably sulking in a supply closet" D.J said sighing. Deep sulked all the time. it bothered the shmack out of both of them

"we should hurry, I here that general Kenobi has to watch some other Jedi's padawan and she doesn't wear a shirt. just a jacket and a….um….bra, that is what they're called right?" Raff asked. "I dont know I'm not a girl...I thought commander tano only wore a bra, whys is this girl so different i dont see you rushing to see the commander" D.J said sceptically but before Raff could defend him self there medic/leader came up "Hey, D.J, Raff" said a the man said "Hey Doco" they said at the same time and playfully punched each other and put on their helmets. Docohad his on already. also sence he was the medic he had a back pack full of supplies.

When they got to the hanger they saw Deep was already there sitting on a bench with his helmet off and between his legs. His hair was long and it got in his eyes. "Hey, Deep" Doco said sitting next to him. He had tried to get Deep to take anti-depression pills but Deep was to stubborn and didnt think he needed them. only him and doco knew he cut himself but that was because this wasn't his first team, it was his second. his first team had been killed in an ambush Deep was the only survivor. he had took full resposibility for his teams death, his brothers deaths.

"just leave me alone" Deep grumbled jamming his helmet on and scooting They all stoded and snapped there attention to a young human girl that walked throw the door. she wore a black hat sideways and a blue zipper jacket opened to expose her 'bra' and a women's six pack. To mach her hat she wore baggy black pants with a light saber on them that were low enough to show of her white boxers. She was very beautiful aside from her clothes. suntan skin that seemed to glow, long black hair pulled back into a lose ponytale with bangs that rested on the left side of her face and a small braid on her right side that had beads that matched her jacket in it.

"at ease" she siad in a strong yet girly voice. At ease was que for them to take off there helmets and sit down. Behind her Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Aniken, Rex, and Cody walked in. Ahoshka and the girl went and stod on the side while obi-wan, started the briefing. "now before we get started i would like to intrudes my temporary padawan Jaguar" he said waving a hand over to the girl next to Ahsoka. Jaguar nodded. "there was a distress call from the king of Einkay (i made that plant up its in the outer-rim) he says that the gang wars and drug selling there are getting out of hand and he requested the republic help him in return for support in this war. now Jaguar was once a part of a gang there called the Aquarius. she is the key to finding the drug sellers. Jaguar if you please." obi-wan said as jaguar unwillingly walked to his side not enjoying the center of attention. "please show them" obi-wan said to her. Jaguar sighed and pulled exposing her for arm which had a tatto of and ocean inside of a circle." this is the aqurist gang sign when you see it...it means that your in there tarotory or someones in the gang." her vioce shoke as if she wanted to cry but she stayed strong throw the brifeing.

D.j raised his hand and obi-wan nodded his head as if to say 'you my speak'. "sir why are we doing this cant the local authorities take care of this?" he asked. "well yes but if we find out who is doing this the king says he will join the republic and with his support we will be abule to strech the republic farther out in to the outer-rim. doubling our chances to win the war" Obi-wan answered "oh i see" D.j said now very worried about how his leader said STRETCH!

but that worry when away quick as he watched Jaguar and Ahsoka walk away after brifeing was done 30 mins later.

**hey this isn't my best writeing but its better than it was because i made it up when i was sick with a fever (who else writes when they have a fever i may never now but so far I'm the only one)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi its Jaguar, as you know this is my first story, yey, and i don't own star wars, dang, i would like you to know that Jaguar in the story and me Jaguar are not the same person i don't like writing about myself we just have the same name. this chapter is going to tell you a littel about her past. agin were not the same person. please review (but be nice) oh and please give me some more gangster names.**

"Hey, Jaguar, wait come back" Ahsoka yelled after her after she ran out of the room after briefing. Jaguar kept going not wantingto talk. Jaguar hated talking about her past it was so painful. When she got to her room she found that all she could think about was past.

**Jaguar's flashback**

"Sweetheart there coming" her mother said to her father, looking out of the window. "Desamine come here" her father said to her. (Yes, Jaguar was not her real name)Her father picked her up and put her in an empty food cabinet. Before closing the doors to the cabinet he said "Desa me and mommy might go away for awhile, if we do there are two types of people who will want you, OK, there called the Sith and the Jedi. We've kept you away from them because we wanted you to have a normal life but now you will have to go with one of them OK, me and Mommy want…no me and Mommy need you to go with the Jedi OK you promise?" "yes daddy" she said. Her mother came and kissed her then her father did. Her mother looked at her with tears in her eye and said to her "stay here in the cabinet some people will be hear soon to pick you up but don't come out until you hear them say your full name 'Desamine Aleta Rosemary Cordeth Jade' '' then they closed the doors. Jaguar could see through the crack between cabinet doors she saw a man with a gun pointed at her parents. then they were gone there was blood on the floor and gun smoke in the air. she tried not to cry but she couldn't stop. "eehu" she sobbed. soddenly the man opened the doors to the cabinet and saw her. "there you are you Little freak" he screamed. it shocked jaguarthat he would call her a freak. The force gathered in her muscles making her as strong as ten men put together (a very rare talent fue jedi have, but that is the only thing she can do so far through the force cause in this flashback she is only 4years old) she tackled the man an knocked him out. Then she was aware of three things one she was still not alone in the house. two her parents were dead and three she had over powered a man three times her size."Desamine Aleta Rosemary Cordeth Jade"" she heard a man say. she turned around just in time to see a man pull out a gun and shoot twice at her. one shot hit her shoulder the other hit the man who had killed her parents in the arm. she cryed out in pain and started to black out. she then saw four cloked figurs come in thoure a door in the house. one came and started to help her she _thought _emediantly that they were the ones who her mother was talking about (littel did she know the peopel that here mother had mechend were long dead). then everything went black.

2 years later (still it flash back)

"yo, Jagger you want some au dis" a dark skined boy no older than fifteen asked Jaguar holding up a bag of white powder. "i told you to stop calin me dat my name is Jaguar" she slird from the two beers she had just downed. she thought all of the drugs and drinks the four gangsters that had saved her kept giving her were medication to help her forget the night that her parents were killed, but she was wrong. "Havoc said not to take that with beer" she added. as if on cue the boy they called Havoc came up the alleyway were jaguar the other boy were sitting on trash cans. Havoc was a alien he had red scaly skin and white horns in the form of a Mohawk on top of his head. "sup Jagger, Sully" he siad to them. "stop calling me that" jaguar shrieked. "oh come on, Jagger rimes with so much, i could write song, like uh..._Jagger got some swagger she like cooler than MCjagge she loves baggy pants yeah she likes it when they sag_..." Sully was cut off when Jaguar hit him with a magazine. "shut the fuck up mean how many times do i have to frikng tell you not to call me that shit" she yelled at him using words that no Six year old should know. "chill Jag...uar we'rejust joking besides you need to save that arm of yours for tonight's fights" yes it was true, Jaguar had been street fighting for three month. she had become quite famous not only amongst the gangsters but also the nearby villagers how would come and watch her as she fought big muscular men and won without breaking a swet. "wheres Rocksell and Maches" she asked Sully who was rubbing his hurt shoulder. but be for he could answer a slightly tan, sandy haried,human boy came into the ally. he looked around seven definitely older than jaguar but not very old himself. "hey jaguar do you want to play catch?" he asked holding a ball up. "Sure Seth" she siad happily running to her friend. but because of the drugs and drinks in her body she got dizzy and fell. Seth ran to her saying "Jag, are you OK." "yeah i'm good i probably need more med"she said. Seth frowned "i think that med is bad for you i mean..." but before he could finish Havoc spoke up. "hey why can he call you Jags but we can't." "Becaues hes my bestest friend and your not" she snapped.

Then it all happened to fast for her to remember. Cops surrounded her. Her, Seth and Sully were running. Havoc was dead and the cops were still shooting. Sully screamed and fell. She lifted Seth of of the groud to climb a gate she jumped. then a tall 'Kel Dor' was looking down at them with a soft expression"hello little ones was what's your names, I am Jedi master Plo Koon" "i'm Seth this is Jaguer" he siad pointing a thumb a the weezing girl. just as she fell Plo Koon Caught her. Then Seth looked at Plo long and hard "I know you saw her lift me, i think she needs to go with you, take care of her, and make her feel better" he siad. And with that she was gone.

**end of flashback**

Jaguar wiped the tears from her emerald eyes and walked to the door were ahsoka was still knocking. "What's s'up Soka" Jaguar yelled throw the door. "can i come in?" Ahsoka asked. Jaguar answered by opening the door. " so...you were a gangster?" Ahsoka half asked, half stated. "Yep and i got about ten tattoos to prove it not to mention piercings." Jaguar said this as if it were the naturalist thing in the world. she then turned and began putting earings in her ears while saying, "Master Obi-wan said that i couldn't ware them while i was in the briefing room...but I'm not in the b-room now" Jaguar turned to ahsoka with five studs per ear on her ears. "weres the tattoos?" ahsoka snaped. jaguar sighed and tolk of her jacket. ahsoka looked her up and down she saw the tattoo of the ocean in the circle on her left fore-arm. on her right arm there was a jaguar with black bangs that had beads in them and emrald eyes, Ahsoka guest it was her. on both of her palms she had paw prints and her right bicep had a tattoo braclet on it. "I only counted five" Ahsoka siad in a joking attitude. "thats cause theres one above my ass and four more around my ankles and thighs" Jaguar siad in the same tone Ahsoka did. ahsoka smiled and said "Master Kenobi siad that you have to help me and the boys dress for the mission, cool right!" "I guess" Jaguar siad rubbing her neck. "I'm not really great at dressing others." Ahsoka grined so much it looked like it hurt. "I'll help! besides i know Rex look...well never mind" she looked at her feet. "i thought the_ boys _hated wearing all clothes except their armor? there going to hate us for this" Jaguar said ignoring Ahsoka's comment about Rex. "yeah they will! but thats the fun of it, do i have to were boxers _and _baggy pants?" Ahsoka asked. Jaguar laughed and looked at Ahsoka's black tights and mini skirt. "yeah baggy pants are a must unless you want to be mistaked for a stripper, and if you don't wear boxers and your pants slip...your dead." Ahsoka thought about this for a moment and said "oh, yeah boxers are a must. do they come in red or maybe pink" they looked at each other fighting not to laugh. they both falied and fell to the floor laughing.

After fifteen mins of laughing they got up. jaguar slipped on her jacket and the both of them walked to the mess. "so, are you getting the gup or the slop?" Ahsoka siad pointing at the food on display. "i'v got to go with the slop" Jaguar said with a smile. They both laughed. "Hello, lady's" Rex siad as we walked up to them and grabed a food tray. He glanced at Jaguar and made a noise that sounded like a half laugh half cough " nice earings commander"Rex said. Jaguar smirked as she put food on her tray "thanks". They all sat down at one table.

the three of them ate in silences for awhile."so what do um...gangsters er...do...um, sir" Rex siad breaking the silence. "yeah what do gansters do" ahsoka chimed. "well I'm not gonna sugar coat it, first to get in to a gang you get beat tell your have dead. then if you survie you mite get shot by a different gang member. if your not shot your either arrested or die from drug poisoning like, i, almost did." Rex looked like he was just slapped and Ahsoka looked like Jaguar was going to try and kill her self. _probably thought gangsters were just kids with over sized clothes, sideways caps and ! _Jaguar thought. "yyou ddid ddddruges" Ahsoka studerd. "yeah but i was pretty young and the ganters that were giving the stuff to me told my it was med" she replyed taking a huge bite of food so as to not have to speak anymore.

**hears a fun fact about me, seth has been my imagiary friend from i was 7 to when i 'left' him when i was 9 i'm 14 now. yeah forget that i just siad fun pretend i siad dumb or forget completly. any way keep giveing my ganster names and requests _and _advies.**


End file.
